A Vampire's Love Story
by leonheart2012
Summary: When Vladimir's grandparents came to visit, there was something else that happened, something not shown in other episodes. It all happened to me, Vlad's best friend, Robin. M for later chapters, first chapter fluff.
1. Vladimir's Grandparents

A Vampire's Love Story

When Vladimir's grandparents came to visit, there was something else that happened, something not shown in other episodes. It all happened to me, Vlad's best friend, Robin.

Vlad hid my sister and I behind a red curtain when his grandparents were around and then we were there for a while, so I started to get bored. I had found a small toy, I forget what it was now, and Chloe also wanted it, so we fought over it. She tripped and it made a noise. I quickly slipped on some vampire fangs and awaited the unstoppable events afterward. Then, Vlad's grandparents quizzed me and all the rest that followed.

Vlad came to visit me and I was very happy about that. I suggested that I should drink the dragon's blood instead of him. So, here's the conversation that actually took place.

"I think that I should drink the dragon's blood. Then I'll become a vampire and you'll get your extra three years."

"No way, Robin. There's no way of telling what could happen. You could die, stay the same, turn permanently into a bat, a dragon, or, on the slight chance that everything works out, a vampire. Besides, my grandparents aren't as dumb as you think. They would never fall for it."

"Please, Vlad. Even being a bat would be better than being stuck here."

"I said no, and that's final."

"Why?"

Vlad turned to me in anger. "Because I…" He stopped abruptly, then his eyes filled with tears as he turned away from me again. I was confused, but I still agreed not to try and drink the dragon's blood. I watched him go feeling strangely empty.

I was at the castle when the blessing happened. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Vlad was about to be forced to drink the blood when I dashed forward. I snatched the tube and drank it all down.

"I'm sorry, Vlad, but I can't just pass up this opportunity. I _need_ to be a vampire. You don't understand."

"And you don't understand! I can't lose you!"

"Why not?"

Vlad was breathing heavily. "Because I…" He rushed forward and embraced me roughly. Then, he did something I was not at all expecting; he kissed me. He was a terrible kisser, all sloppy tongue and clumsy lips, no talent whatsoever. But it was nice. He had soft lips and even though his tongue made the kiss sloppy, his lips were so delicious, it didn't matter. A gasp spurted from Vlad's grandmother's throat and Vlad's dad was frozen stiff. I kissed Vlad back and embraced him also. Vlad's dad suddenly sprang into motion. He pulled us apart and shouted at Vlad.

"Vladimir! I forbid you to do that, ever again! You will not disgrace me with your _feelings_ for this _boy_."

"But dad, I–"

"No! I forbid it! You, boy!" He turned to point at me "I forbid you from ever seeing my boy again, apart from at school."

Vlad ran away, crying, to his room. I made to follow after him, but was stopped by his dad.

"Look, Vlad needs me _now_, not at school next week, unless, of course, you want a heartbroken mess of a son tomorrow, or maybe even for the rest of the week."

"Very well. Go and comfort him, but after tonight, there will be no more visits."

"Yes, sir."

I raced upstairs to Vlad.

"Vlad."

"Robin! What are you doing here?"

"I get one last night with you."

"Oh, Robin!" Vlad reached up and pulled me down for a kiss. I gladly obliged. I sat down on Vlad's bed and held his hand. I was soon pulled down into an embrace. We stayed like that until the sun rose. I tried to get away, but Vlad held me firmly in place.

"Vlad, I need to go."

"No."

"Vlad, please, your father will be here any minute to see if I'm still here. I don't want to be."

"Then just hide."

"He'll find me."

"He won't."

"Vlad, let go of me." I tried to pull my arm from his grasp, but he was too strong.

"No. I want you to stay here with me." He turned to me with a pleading look in his eyes. I sighed and gave him a kiss. He brightened until I reminded him;

"Vlad, I need to go. _Please_ let go of me." And he did. I snatched my arm away from his grasping hands and groaned internally at the pained look on his face. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I turned around and walked out of the door.

At school on Monday, Vlad ignored me. The same happened for three whole weeks.


	2. a Note On Suicide

It was three weeks after the Count had thrown me out that I had an idea. It took me all of that weekend to prepare. I bought a black journal and started it about two days before we kissed. That day was in pink, the other days done in plain, black ink. The diary was soon filled with thoughts of suicide. The end had in big letters; 'If Vladimir doesn't notice me soon, I'm going to do it."

I got a kitchen knife from home on Monday and grabbed the journal. I put the journal in my backpack. Since I go to his locker with him every day, I pretended to be looking through my bag trying to find something. I dropped the notebook on the floor next to him. Around the next corner, I peeked a look at him. He picked the book up, then threw it away.

I tried again the next day, this time having Chloe give him the diary covered with pink. He opened it, directly to the page where we kissed. He snapped the book shut and put it in his locker. Later in the day, I overheard Vlad and Chloe talking about the diary and my recent behaviour.

"He's been moping around the house for three weeks and you've been ignoring him. What happened?"

"I… we kissed."

"You what?"

"We kissed. I just did it, and then he kissed me back, but dad got mad and then said that we couldn't see each other again."

"Is that why you're ignoring him?"

"No. I'm ignoring him because he left me. I asked him to stay, but he didn't."

"Look, just make both of you happy by forgiving him for leaving you. He would have had to leave sometime, anyway."

Vlad sighed. "Fine. I'll forgive him… after I read this." I couldn't see him, but I knew that he was talking about the fake dairy.

I ran away then, to bang my head against a brick wall, very hard. If Vlad read that dairy, he would think that I wanted to commit suicide. I decided that I would have to act out the scene, pretending that I hadn't heard him.

After school, I got the kitchen knife out of my locker. I sliced my wrist and walked right past Vlad's locker. I stopped a little while away and dragged the knife with a little pressure down the side of my chin. I ran my fingers along it, smearing the blood further, then down the locker I was leaning on. I continued down the hallway, leaving a trail of blood behind me. Three minutes until the end of classes for the day.

Vlad's POV

I looked nervously at the clock. Three more minutes. I twiddled my fingers. I had to tell Robin how I felt. Then, maybe he would stop thinking such terrible things. The bell rang. I ran out of the class room. Then I saw the blood. I followed the trail out the door and saw… him.

Robin's POV

My arm and chin had started to ache, but I didn't stop. I flicked the blade absentmindedly up and down my arm. My leg had started to bleed from an accidental nick while I was walking. I felt light-headed, but I didn't stop. I saw Vlad, but I thought that it was an illusion, so I didn't stop.

"Robin! Robin! Stop! Please stop."

My vision blurred then refocussed. I realised that Vlad was not an illusion and that he was crying.

"Please stop, Robin." He gently pulled the knife from my grasp. My head was in his lap. "Robin," he whispered. "I love you."

I laughed and reached up to touch his cheek, but he slapped by hand away. I started when I felt his lips on mine, but accepted his affections with an open heart. There was a huge gasp from most of the students, but Chloe thought it was adorable.

"Aw, how sweet."

A teacher quickly scolded her for encouraging such behaviour. I didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I overreacted."

"That's okay."

Vlad held me in his arms all the way to the hospital, only letting go when he had to. When Vlad finally came in to see me, he looked less upset. When he saw all the bandages, though, he burst into tears again.

"Robin, I'm so sorry. You didn't need to do that. I would have forgiven you eventually."

"I couldn't wait for 'eventually' to happen. I need you _now_, Vlad."

Vlad walked over to my and gently took hold of my arm. He laced his fingers into mine and kissed my hand twice. "I know… now." He smiled gently. "Idiot."

I was out of hospital the next day. They didn't even bother with anti-depressants. I met Vlad outside school. "How are your injuries healing?"

"Quite well. I was lucky that none of these would scar. None of them are deep enough."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." I lifted a bandage and Vlad gasped. He pushed me to the wall of the school and hissed, "have a look at those marks, Robin."

I looked. "What's wrong? They're just healing."

"How quickly are they healing, Robin?"

"Well, they're already scabbed over, but none of them were deep, so that's no surprise."

"How many are there?"

"A lot less than yester-. Oh."

"Yeah. You know what this means, don't you?"

"I'm a… vampire?"

"Yes. But don't tell anyone, apart from your sister, Chloe."

"What should you tell me?"

"That your brother's a vampire."

"Oh. That's cool. How? Was it from your public kiss yesterday?"

"No. I drank blessed dragon's blood."

"Awesome. Well, see you later."

"Yeah, you too."

I saw Vlad later on in the day and said hi. I got a few snickers.

"Saying hello to your boyfriend, lover boy?"

"Yes, actually." I shook my head and walked away.

After school, I met Vlad and kissed his cheek. A girl screamed and ran away.

"So, have people been making snide comments at you all day as well?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, they don't know what they're missing out on." I kissed him on the lips. I could _feel_ everyone around us shudder. I held his hand as we walked to the gate and kissed him goodbye.

"See you tomorrow."

"You too."


End file.
